This proposal presents a plan for research on the economic status and progress of immigrants to the U.S., and on differences between immigrants and native-born Americans, with special reference to (i) fertility, (ii) labor supply, wages and earnings, and (iii) receipt of transfer payment receipts. We will be particularly concerned with immigrant assimilation (e.g., the effect of "time in the U.S." on immigrant fertility, wages, labor supply, earnings and transfer recipiency and on immigrant-native differences in these variables). The studies we will perform will exploit methodological advances not generally employed in research on immigrants, including use of model ferilitity distributions and ordered categorical response techniques, corrections for censoring and truncation, and special attention to possible cohort effects. Two novel features of our work will be (i) use, for some studies, of "pseudopanels" constructed from different cross-section datasets, and (ii) use of a new Current Population Survey dataset with special information on immigrants.